


Surprise

by TheIceQueen



Series: Tired of fighting [15]
Category: The Walking Dead & Related Fandoms, The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Fingering, Desus - Freeform, Established Relationship, Hand Jobs, Ice, Ice Play, Lube, M/M, Massage, Nicknames, Oil, Pet Names, Porn, Prostate Massage, Sex, Spooning, Surprises, Temperature Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-05
Updated: 2018-05-05
Packaged: 2019-05-02 14:08:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14546379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheIceQueen/pseuds/TheIceQueen
Summary: -- Timeline: A little over a year into their relationship. --Paul is working overtime and is stressed and worn out. Daryl takes matters into his own hands and gives Paul a night he won't soon forget.





	Surprise

Daryl wasn’t the romantic type, he wasn’t even the affectionate type, but lately Paul had been working a lot of overtime. He’d come home late, tired and borderline grumpy. Daryl hated it. The house would be too silent and gloomy. Daryl wasn’t the one to count on for bringing up the mood. Tonight, however he’d taken charge, he’d planned all day and when Paul had come home he’d barely gotten through the door before Daryl, wearing nothing but boxer-briefs, grabbed his wrist and pulled him towards the bedroom.

“C’mon Rovia.”

“Can I at least take my shoes off?”

Daryl moved Paul towards the bed. “Sure. Now you can, and don’t stop there.”

“Dee? I don’t…”

“It doesn’t matter Rovia. You’re mine tonight. Now, do you need help?”

 

Daryl looked over the smaller man lying completely naked on their bed. God, he was beautiful. The long silky-smooth hair stood in perfect contrast to the pale skin tightly casing his muscular frame. Lying on his stomach with his hands under the pillow, head turned to the side and closed eyes, he couldn’t see what Daryl was moving into the room. Paul had already given over all control and Daryl relished in the trust.

Daryl climbed into bed and sat over his boyfriend’s knees. He leaned forward and moved a slow hand over Paul’s cheek and over his neck, under the hair, moving it from his face in the prosses. Light kisses covered the smaller man’s neck, shoulders and Daryl noticed every little gasp and shiver as he placed kisses all the way down his spine. His hands followed him down the brunette’s sides, feeling every tense muscle, and when both mouth and hands made their way to the lover back, the tight ass pressed willingly up to gain more contact.

“Not just yet. We’ll take our time tonight.” Daryl let go and watched Paul slump to the bed, breathing deep and heavy.

He reached over to a bowl of hot water and pulled up a small flask. He put a hand on a shoulder, feeling the stress buzzing under the calm exterior. Daryl screwed the lid off with his teeth and leaned in to whisper in his lover’s ear.

“Relax Paul. It’s all about you tonight.” Paul opened his eyes and turned his head as much as he could Daryl went along with it and leaned in to a kiss. His boyfriend loved when he called him Paul. He almost never did. It was always Rovia, just as Paul never called him Daryl.

Still locking eyes with the man beneath him, Daryl poured the hot oil on Paul’s back. He gasped and closed his eyes as the line of oil expanded all the way down his spine. Daryl sat up and slowly spread the warm fluid over the entirety of the back, shoulders and buttocks. Starting on either side of the spine he moved both palms slowly up and down, feeling every small muscle-tension and the movement of Paul’s chest getting slower and bigger for every breath.

Moving to the wider part of the back he pressed harder. Massaging the muscles over the shoulders, slowly giving every little area the attention, it needed. Bellow the left shoulder blade he found a bundle of nerves and Paul breathed in sharply as his hand moved across it. Daryl poured more oil on the man below him, this time he let it form a puddle in the arc of the lover back. Paul moaned loudly pressing his body down in the mattress, almost lifting Daryl with the back of his knees. While slowly covering the back and shoulders in the added warmth with one hand, he placed the thumb of the other on the tender spot and moved it in light circles. Paul’s breathing sped up slightly, but he kept still. He gasped and exhaled in a growling moan when Daryl added more pressure.

“Am I hurting you?”

Paul shook his head but moved his hands out from under the pillow and grabbed its edges. Daryl wondered how long he had been so tense and knotted up. It must have been killing him. No wonder he’d been grumpy. As Paul took a deep breath and relaxed even more, Daryl saw a window and pressed deep in the tissue under his shoulder. Paul bored his fingers in the pillow as if he was trying to pull himself from the touch, but Daryl kept the pressure till Paul was lying relaxed but slightly panting under his hands.

“Dammit, Dee.” Paul was breathless, and the words were only sharp whispers. Daryl moved both hands symmetrically from Paul’s lover back, over his shoulders and out the upper arms. When he couldn’t reach any further, he kissed his lover’s temple and noticed his skin was covered in a light coat of sweat. Daryl had made sure to turn up the heat in the room earlier and Paul was feeling it.

Hands still on the elbows he pushed himself up and moved them the same way down but continued over the butt-cheeks. Daryl loved Paul’s ass. The small, firm cheeks fitted perfectly under his palms and the light smooth skin was a delightful contrast to his own overworked hunter’s hands. He pressed deep and heard nothing but exhales of pleasure coming from the other end of the bed. He massaged his thighs with every bit of concentration as every other area. His hands moved slowly over the back, ass and thighs in a non-fixed pattern. For every move down, Daryl got closer and closer to the crack between the cheeks, and Paul started to shift and push up against the touch. Daryl’s thumbs pressed the top of the crack and with his hands sweeping over the cheeks they moved deeper and gently grazed over Paul’s hole. Paul gasped in anticipation and pushed up further. Daryl continued rubbing the oil in, and next time he passed he pressed his palms together and moved the edges of both hands deep into the crack. The slow movement and heavy pressure over his hole, made Paul moan out loud and Daryl felt a compelling need to remove his own pants and fill that perfect ass, but it was all about Paul tonight.

When Daryl moved his hands slower up over Paul’s back, he opened his eyes and seemed confused, maybe even disappointed, but Daryl followed the plan. Rubbing his back slowly, till he was relaxed again. Paul’s hands had fallen limp on either side of the pillow and his face looked calm, in away Daryl hadn’t seen it in weeks. If it wasn’t for the occasional hip-movements, he was clearly building something under there, Daryl could have thought he’d fallen asleep.

Without making a sound, Daryl picked an ice cube from the other bowl next to them and in the same second as the other hand left Paul’s back, he positioned it right between his shoulder blades. Paul gasped, and almost choked on the air. His whole body tensed, but Daryl didn’t give him any room to recover before he moved the ice down the spine. He paused at the sensitive skin just over the butt-crack and took a second to enjoy the trembling man before his eyes, trying to mend his breathing.

Slowly, Daryl moved the melting piece of ice into the warmth and placed it on Paul’s entrance. Leaving it there, he pressed the cheeks together tightly. Paul twisted to escape the grip and whimpered between gasps.

The hands were back tight on the pillow and Paul’s eyes were squeezed shut.

“What the hell?!” The words were quick and pressed out between strained breathing, but Daryl knew his lover good enough by now, to hear that it wasn’t a request to stop.

He picked up a new cube. “Let it happen. I know you’ll like it.” The second cube made it the same way down, but no pauses this time. Paul was twisting under him, trying to escape just some of the freezing sensation on his otherwise hot skin. Pressing the new cube to the goal placement, allowed the melted water to run over Paul’s balls, and Daryl had to fight to not drop the ice, as Paul jolted in shock.

Paul heard Daryl pick up the third ice cube and turned his head in time to see the hand leaving the bowl.

“No. Babe. Wait.”

Daryl smiled to himself. When they first started going out he’d hated when Paul called him Babe, but soon he realized that it only happened when, Daryl needed Paul to bring him back from a bad place, or when he was so horny that he couldn’t completely control himself. And right now, Daryl was in a, exclusively _good_ place.

He made a point of dropping the cube back in the bowl, and Paul took a deep breath and relaxed his hands and shoulders a little. Daryl grabbed the smaller guys hips and pulled him up towards himself. Making the long hair tail behind Paul’s head as he moved down in the bed. Not being able to see clearly, he reached under the slightly shaking man and found his fully erect cock. Only two strokes later he left it alone and picked up another bottle from the warm water.

“I’ve heated the lube. Tell me if it’s too hot.” Paul nodded, and Daryl’s line of sight allowed him to barely see Paul biting his lower lip. Daryl knew perfectly well that the lube wasn’t too hot, just as the oil. He’d made sure everything would be perfect. The other games were strictly reserved for the basement, the bedroom was only pleasure.

The cold pink hole tensed as Daryl dripped a tiny bit of lubricant on it. Paul rested his forehead on the pillow, controlling his breathing into the soft material.

Daryl placed a lubed-up finger on the muscle and added pressure. It didn’t take long for Paul to relax enough that the finger could glide in easily.

“Too hot?” Daryl couldn’t hide the amusement in his voice. His eager boyfriend was pushing back on his finger, adding friction.

“God no… Love it!”

Daryl moved faster but intentionally avoided the sensitive spot inside. Paul was getting desperate. He added a second finger and Paul almost fell to his stomach. Paul was shaking lightly from his fast breathing when Daryl removed his fingers. Fast, and careful not to make a sound he picked up a piece of ice. Paul would either throw him of the bed or praise him for days for this. He decided to take the chance. With warm lube on his thumb he rubbed the already relaxed hole. Paul was so close, Daryl saw the tip of Paul’s cock glistening with pre-cum. He moved his hand into a frim grip on the brunette’s hip and with no warning he mowed the other hand close and pushed the ice inside.

Paul screamed and tumbled forward, pressing his hard dick into the mattress and clawing his way towards the headboard. Daryl let him move but followed, still with his thumb inside, blocking the ice rapidly melting from spilling out. Paul collapsed on to his side, shaking, gasping and eyes staring wildly into noting. Daryl was lying behind him, spooning the smaller guy. He kissed his neck and then sat op, rolling the perplexed guy on his back and placing himself between his legs.

Paul trusted up into Daryl’s hand as he grabbed his cock with a warm, lube-covered hand. Daryl could still feel the cold water inside Paul’s ass and how it was dripping out when he removed his thumb only to replace it with two other, just as cold, fingers.

Paul’s eyes were locked at the ceiling, his mouth open and his chest moving faster than ever. Daryl kissed the inside of his thigh, and saw goosebumps spreading over the entire body. Paul thrusted faster, and Daryl found the most sensitive spot inside him, which seemed even more responsive when cooled down. Paul’s head pressed back in the mattress and with a scream his body arced, and he came over Daryl’s hand and his own torso. He fell limp on the bed panting in small gasps and legs twitching.

When he was able to, he looked around the room.

“Babe?”

Daryl smiled, grabbed Paul’s chin and turned his face to look at him. “Hey Poppet.” Paul smiled sluggishly, and Daryl kissed him affectionately and slow. Daryl crawled up next to him and pulled, a still shaking, Paul in to be the little spoon. With Paul’s head resting on his upper arm he covered them both with a sheath.

Eventually Paul stopped shaking and his breathing went almost soundless.

“You sleeping?”

“No.” Paul was whispering and sounded like he was far, far away.

“Ready to shower?”

“No.”

Daryl brushed his boyfriend’s hair back. He hadn’t managed to do it himself yet, or he just didn’t care to.

“You good?”

“Mmhm…” Paul was normally quiet for some time after, which Daryl had told him multiple times was the only reason he tried so hard to make him come. The next words however, was almost as loud as his regular voice.

“Don’t you ever, fucking do that again.” Paul sounded more tired than angry.

Daryl squeezed tighter around his boyfriend’s torso and slowly rubbed his chest. “So, you didn’t like it?”

Paul turned around inside Daryl’s embrace and put his forehead to the bigger man’s chest.

“Yeah… yeah I really did.”

Daryl cradled his head with his hand and buried it deep under the damp hair. “So, what then? Did I hurt you?” Daryl had always been the inexperienced one and Paul was usually the one leading on, but lately he’d gotten much more confident and taken charge, and Paul seemed to love it. It was easy for him to fall back though and be unsecure about everything.

Paul let a weak arm rest on Daryl’s side and down over his back. “Sorry Tiger. I just… It was just a lot. I’m good. Better than good. Truly. I guess… Just…” He looked up and let Daryl look in his powder-blue eyes.

“You shocked me. It was amazing. I just needed to say something, you know…? and I couldn’t breathe… so maybe it just came later. I’m not angry. I…”

Daryl kissed him long and deep, not letting go before Paul was relaxing in his arms again. He pressed their foreheads together and laughed. “You’re rambling. Relax Poppet and we’ll shower when you’re ready.”

Paul leaned his head against Daryl’s chest and closed his eyes. Daryl rubbed his back slowly with a light hand and smiled as Paul nuzzled closer to him. Daryl had always thought that sex was about getting to the finish line, preferably about the same time, but the last year had taught him that there was more to it. Having his, before so stressed and emotionally inaccessible, boyfriend lying in his arms, relaxed and untroubled, was just as rewarding as anything else he could think of.


End file.
